When it was Me
by specialstrawberries
Summary: Sonf-fic. When it was Me by Paula DeAnda. This is how Katherine feels about Stefan and Bonnie being together.


"When It Was Me" 

_**I own nothing.**_

Katherine stayed up all night, every night listening to this song day in and day out. All she wanted was to be in Stefan's arms once again. She had never screwed up with him. Okay well maybe when she was with both brothers but she knew that he loved her. And he knew she loved him.

_**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
>Long brown hair all down her back<br>Cadillac truck  
>So the hell what<br>What's so special about that  
>She used to model, she's done some acting<br>So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
>And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like<strong>_

She wondered how he ever fell in love with Bonnie. Bonnie's green eyes were so different then Katherine's brown. I mean, of course, Bonnie was beautiful. But, Katherine thought she had nothing on Bonnie's small stature.

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<br>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<strong>_

Katherine was never jealous of what Bonnie looked liked. That didn't matter because Katherine could have any man she wanted. But, she wanted what Bonnie had. Stefan. It was all for Stefan.

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<strong>_

" My God why do I listen to this song? All it does it break my heart into a million more pieces. I can't do this anymore." All of these things were running through Katherine's mind. She just wanted Stefan with her right then to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

_**And now you don't feel the same  
>I remember you would shiver every time I said your name<br>You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
>Now you don't care I'm alive<br>How did we let the fire die**_

" Yeah. How did we let the fire die? We were so in love." How could he leave her for Bonnie? Of all people Bonnie. That just broke her." She thought the witch was nice. not some back stabbing bitch who steals peoples men.

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<br>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<strong>_

I love him so much. He's everything I could ever want. He makes me laugh and feel human. I haven't felt that way in a long time. Damn. Sometimes I wish baby Gilbert was still around so that he could stop this. Oh wait. He ran off with Caroline somewhere. Ha. Great. Everything was so wrong now. I just want things to go back to the way they were.  
><em><strong><br>What makes her so much better than me  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<br>**_  
>Katherine couldn't hold it back anymore. She was no match for her tears. She wished she was though. She wish she could just hold all her tears in. There were so many though. She cried night after night over Stefan. "I wish he could see me right now and tell me that he wanted me. That he and Bonnie were over for good. But I no that will never happen." Katherine said out loud. She didn't care if people heard. She didn't care about anything except Stefan.<p>

_**That made you smile(me)  
>That made you laugh<br>Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
>That was your world(me)<br>Your perfect girl  
>Nothing about me has changed<br>That's why I'm here wondering  
><strong>_  
>"Yeah Stefan nothing has changed. Why did you leave? We were meant to be but you chose her anyway." Katherine was done with everything it was all too much.<p>

_**What makes her so much better than me  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<strong>_

"I'm just going to leave. Run away because no one here wants me. I'll just go. It would best anyway." so Katherine ran to her closet and pulled everything out and threw it into a bag. She didn't care what she took and what she left bags just wanted to go.

_**What makes her so much better than me  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<strong>_

With tears streaming down her face she stood with her bad staring out her window. Gazing at the night sky of mystic falls for the last time. As she quickly turned around to leave she ran into something hard.

_**When it was me  
>When it was me<br>When it was me**_

And then a voice she would know anywhere filled her ears. "Katherine. Where are you going?" the voice said. "Stefan. I-"

The End. 

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. At first I wasn't sure where this story was going to go but then it just came to me. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
